


Death Seems Better Than The Migraine In My Head

by Alielea (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Autistic L (Death Note), Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Comfort, Cute L (Death Note), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, L has chronic migraines, Light is a sweetheart, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse L (Death Note), Trans L (Death Note), light is innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alielea
Summary: On one hand, Light could count the number of times throughout the entirety of his relationship with L that he had ever gone to bed willingly. Without a fight, or without the promise of sex should he actually attempt to sleep and not spent the entirety of the night staring at either Light or whatever screen he’d managed to haul into their bedroom. It was a rare occasion, usually prompted by the closing of a case or Light approaching the end of his rope to the point of contemplating suffocating his lover.However, even rarer of an occasion was L going to bed first.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 34





	Death Seems Better Than The Migraine In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I, again, thought about the intro and ending far too much and neglected the ending please beat me with a stick.

On one hand, Light could count the number of times throughout the entirety of his relationship with L that he had ever gone to bed willingly. Without a fight, or without the promise of sex should he actually attempt to sleep and not spent the entirety of the night staring at either Light or whatever screen he’d managed to haul into their bedroom. It was a rare occasion, usually prompted by the closing of a case or Light approaching the end of his rope to the point of contemplating suffocating his lover. 

However, even rarer of an occasion was L going to bed first. 

He’d risen unprompted from his chair, rubbing the heel of his hand over his forehead before staggering to their bedroom. 

Light looked up to Watari as he began to clean up the space L had just left- somehow knowing what L had discarded and what he was still using, including teacups and miscellaneous sweet wrappers. He looked up at him, brows furrowed in concern.

The only reply he’d received was Watari pressing his finger to his lips and glancing over to the door L had eased shut without Light noticing.

It wasn’t until hours later that Light wandered into the bedroom, clothed in suffocating darkness that was woven deep into the bedroom. Even the lights from the window were muted heavily. The curtains were drawn. 

It took a long moment for his eyes to adjust, blindly moving through their bedroom, foot catching on L’s binder and his jeans. He was to the edge of the bed before he was able to make out L’s crumpled form on the bed- curled up into himself in a tight ball, both the duvet and the top sheet pulled up over his head. Light felt around before sliding into bed, pulling the blankets down a touch, under his chin while being careful not to disturb L. 

Gingerly, Light reached out once he’d settled, placing his hand between L’s shoulder blades, the ghost of a whimper reverberating from L’s chest. However, the subtle arch of his back into his touch was reason enough for him not to pull away. However, from experience, he knew better than to press closer. 

It was an aspect of L that was never publicly acknowledged by anyone. He hated to be restrained in any way, to such an extremity that even having Light’s arms around him was cause enough for him to flinch away. He’d tried his best to passively allow Light to hold him at first, only for him to dissolve into a panicked fit minutes later. 

They’d never acknowledged it. 

Never spoke of it.

However, it remained an unconscious agreement between them both that Light wouldn’t hold him in such a way. Having a hand on his back had been a compromise for whenever holding Light would be too overwhelming for L.

L shifted, snapping Light back into reality- rolling over onto his stomach with a soft noise echoing from his throat. Light rubbed his hands over his back, meeting unfazed grey eyes, once L raised his head from the pillow. Light moved his hand up, cupping his face, thumbing slowly over his cheek. 

“Hi,” He greeted. Even whilst his voice was barely audible, it was enough for L to wince. 

Light’s hand slipped back down, pushing his fingers through his hair over to rest his hand to the back of his neck, gently rubbing his fingers over the taut muscle near the base of his neck. The low moan L gave and the way his eyes flickered shut all but confirmed his suspicions that a migraine had sent him spiraling into bed so early.

The gentle touches seemed to soothe him at least a bit, leading L to be unconsciously pushed down into the mattress a bit. 

It takes so little time for Light to put L back to sleep, by the time he’s even beginning to think about how long he’s been doing the mindless, soothing ministrations, the ghost of his warm breath was already brushing against his fingers again. 

Light’s hands moved back down to press against the small of his back, ensuring that there would be no more distractions- no more chances for L to wake up be it unexpected noises or possibly an unsuspecting nightmare- for the night before allowing himself to drift.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and any scenes you want to be written between any Death Note characters you'd like to see because. I am. Unoriginal. And need ideas.


End file.
